That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles
by K00K
Summary: Danny, after a pretty hard day, finally has a mental outburst while studying for an Algebra test with Sam.


**Title: **That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary:** Danny, after a pretty hard day, finally has a mental outburst while studying for an Algebra test with Sam.

**Paring: **I'd say DxS, because there's one, tiny piece of fluff at the end, but it's almost barely worth mentioning.

**Inspiration: **My cookie wouldn't fit in my glass of milk. : (  


* * *

Danny was having a bad day. A really, really bad day. A bad day, consisting of six ghosts, only four caught, getting shoved into eight lockers, and two failed tests. He could usually deal with a few ghosts at school, or not catching a ghost right away, or failing a test or two. Hell, the lockers even seemed a bit comfier after the fourth. But not all in the same day. To add to 'Danny's Mental List of Why Today Sucks', it had begun to rain on his walk home.

"Perfect, fantastic, lovely," he muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he pulled his backpack of his head to somehow block the now-pouring raindrops. "What's the use…"

After another fifteen minutes, he finally reached his home. He entered the apartment-like building-purposefully slamming the door behind him-and hoped his parents were down in the lab, so they wouldn't question his mood and make him talk. There was one, little detail he forgot though…_How_ could he forget-

"Danny?" called Jazz, his older sister, as she descended down the stairs. He silently mumbled a long string of rather unintelligent words with a sigh.

"Jazz," he greeted, making a desperate attempt to pivot around her and make a bee-line to his room. But when he-surprise!-failed, and she caught him by the arm, he officially decided that a certain Mr. Murphy was out to get him.

"What's up, Danny? You seem kinda peeved," she noted, studying his annoyed features.

"Nothing, Jazz," he answered quickly. "Homework. Gonna invite Sam over for a massive study session." He tried to walk away, but she stopped him again.

"What are you studying for?"

"Algebra."

"I thought you took a test for that yesterday…" she mused, becoming a bit suspicious.

"Er-I did."

"So you have another test tomorrow?" she asked doubtfully. He sighed.

"I failed, I have to re-take it. It's just one part of 'Danny's Mental List of Why Today Sucks'," he growled, storming up the stairs. Jazz understood the 'Leave me alone' underscores of his tone, and sighed, going into the kitchen to make a snack.

Upstairs, Danny went straight for his phone, knowing Sam was home already. He quickly made the arrangements on times and such for her to come over, and they bid each other goodbye. Six o' clock couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

While waiting for Sam, Danny had managed to let another ghost get away, spill a water bottle on his Criminal Justice homework (which was three pages long-_handwritten_), burn his grilled cheese he was planning on eating for dinner, and had Jazz become mad at him for not 'sharing his feelings' with her.

Just as he thought six o' clock would never arrive, the doorbell rang, and he jumped up from the couch…tripping over his own feet on the way to the door. _'Of course,' _he thought. He quickly regained his posture and opened the door to reveal a seething Sam shivering on his doorstep.

"Daniel James Fenton, you are so glad I'm your best friend. Or I'd never be standing out in this weather in front of an idiot's house," she grumbled, pushing past him and pulling her wet hoodie off. Danny just rolled his eyes at her rage. Like their other best friend, Tucker, he'd grown accustomed to her on and off anger issues.

"C'mon, let's go into the kitchen. Mom made cookies," he offered, and she followed him eagerly into the Fenton's kitchen.

"You all right, Danny? You seem kinda down," she commented, sitting at the table as he poured them both a glass of milk each.

"Just dandy, Sam. Don't sweat it," he murmured, sitting down next to her and setting down the milk and cookies. It had always been their favorite snack, since they were children.

"If you say so," she said, obviously not wanting to let the subject go, but she saw that he just wouldn't talk. "Now, what is it that you don't get?"

"I dunno, I guess I got lost at the measures of central tendency part…" he started, and tried his best to listen carefully as she explained how to find averages and such.

"…and then you divide them by the number of items you have. Does that make it a little clearer?" she asked, and he paused a second, before nodding a little.

"Yeah, I think I-" Before he could finish, he looked to his right on the table to find himself in a slight dilemma. He frowned and tried to jam the cookie into his glass of milk, but it was just too big. But, he kept forcing it and forcing it, until…

_Crack!_

The cookie had broken in half, right down the middle; one half in Danny's hand, the other completely engulfed by the white milk. He stared at the two pieces of cookie, a look of disbelief on his face, before he began to twitch, right under his left eye.

"Er-Danny? You sure you're okay today?" Sam asked, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. The second her hand touched him, he sprang up and let out a loud, aggravated scream.

"That's _it_!" he hollered, throwing the dry piece of cookie down on the table. "First with the ghosts, then the lockers, then _not_ catching two of the ghosts, failing the tests, rain, grilled cheese and water bottles and _I can't take it_!" Slightly frightened, Sam took a few quick steps back, completely unaware of what was going on with her best friend at the moment. "And now? Oh, and now _this_!" he yelled, snatching the dry cookie and shoving it in his friend's shocked face. "This is the worst day in the history of worst days!"

"Well," Sam finally interjected. "You know what they say…" Danny seemed to slightly calm his nerves and threw her a questionable look. "That's the way the cookie crumbles!"

He stared at her, dumbfounded, for what seemed like days. "Please get out of my house," he said, in a monotone voice, which made Sam burst out laughing at the boy's behavior.

"Aw, I'm sorry about your day, Danny," she said, sounding almost genuinely concerned. "Hope it gets better." With that being said, she gathered her belongings in her book bag and kissed his cheek quickly before pulling on her hoodie and rushing out of the house.

When he heard the door slam, Danny brought up a hand to his cheek and blushed, a goofy smile making it's way to his features. "It just did, Sam."

And it really did.


End file.
